parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Finding Dennis" - Part 7 - Fred Meets Tiana
Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Barracuda * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Various Characters as Various Fishes *Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish *The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies *The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students *Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) *Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) *Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson *TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl *Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon *Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish *Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray *Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy *The Scuba Divers as Itself * Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory Transcript FRED: Has anybody seen a boat!? Please! A white boat! They took my son! My son! Help me, please! TIANA: Look out! FRED: Waaaah! TIANA: Aaaark! FRED: Ooh, ooh... TIANA: Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry! I didn't see you. Sir, are you okay? FRED: He's gone, he's gone.. TIANA: There, there. It's all right. FRED: He's gone. TIANA: It'll be okay. FRED: No, no. They took him away. I have to find the boat. TIANA: A boat! Hey, I've seen a boat. FRED: You have? TIANA: It passed by not too long ago. FRED: A white one? TIANA: Hi. I'm Tiana. FRED: Where!? Which one!? TIANA: Oh, oh, oh! It-it went, um, this way! And it went this way! Follow me! FRED: Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much! TIANA: No problem. TIANA: Will you quit it? FRED: What? TIANA: I'm trying to swim here. What, ocean ain't big enough for you? FRED: Huh? TIANA: You got a problem, buddy? Huh? Huh? Do 'ya? Do 'ya? Do 'ya? You want a piece of me? Yeah, oh, I'm scared now. What!? FRED: Wait a minute... TIANA: Stop following me, okay!? FRED: What are you talking about? You're showing me which way the boat went! TIANA: A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat. It passed by not too long ago. It went this way, it went this way. Follow me! FRED: Wait a minute, wait a minute! What is going on? You already told me which way the boat was going! TIANA: I did? Oh dear... FRED: If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! And I know funny..I'm a character! TIANA: No, it's not. I know it's not. I'm so sorry. See, I suffer from short-term memory loss. FRED: Short-term memory loss..I don't believe this! TIANA: No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family...or at least I think it does. Hmmm..where are they? singing I guess I should explain— I got this problem with my brain. Things get really scrambled in my head! I have no short term memory, Forget things almost instantly. I'm not even sure what I just said. spoken May I help you? Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Finding Dennis Scenes Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:The Mizfitz Category:Transcripts Category:2004 Animated Films Category:2012 DVD